Ma haine n'est qu'une illusion
by SurelyDreamer
Summary: Harry est excédé par toutes les humiliations que lui inflige Draco. Cependant, sa vengeance risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu...
1. Introduction

_Hey ! Alors pour commencer, les personnages n'appartiennent pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling (malheureusement). J'espère que cette introduction va vous plaire et vous donnez envie d'avoir une suite !_

* * *

Cette fois Harry était prêt. Il allait se venger. Il avait encore une fois été humilié par cet abruti de Malfoy. Il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Cet abruti de blondinet lui avait jeté son assiette de gelée de dragon à la figure devant tout le monde. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Tout le monde avait explosé de rire et c'était moqué. Harry se sentait terriblement humilié. Bien plus que jamais. Comment avait-il osé ? Cette fois il avait été trop loin. Le Gryffondor était sorti discrètement en plein cours de potion pour aller fouiller le dortoir de monsieur l'aristocrate afin de trouver une raison de l'humilier comme lui, l'avait fait. Après avoir jeté un sort de destruction à la serrure, il entra pour la première fois dans le dortoir de son rival.

L'odeur de Draco rodait dans la pièce. Harry n'avait jamais réellement su l'identifier. Peut-être un mélange d'eau de cologne et de citron. Malfoy avait une odeur piquante, et malgré tout Harry ne pouvait nier que cette odeur était terriblement attrayante.

Il commença d'abord à soulever les couvertures du lit soigneusement fait de son ennemi. Il souleva l'oreiller et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut un morceau de chiffon à moitié déchiré. Il le prît à l'aide de son pouce et son index, une légère moue de dégout sculptée sur son visage. Alors comme ça monsieur le prince dormait avec cette chose ? Quelle maturité. Sûrement un bout de tissus que son papa chéri avait dû payer une fortune.

Harry continua longuement sa fouille, sans rien trouver d'extrêmement intéressant. Il finit par entendre des pas qui semblaient s'approcher du dortoir et il se rendit compte qu'il était là depuis déjà une heure. Ses lunettes glissèrent un peu de son nez dû à la sueur qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage, il les remonta précipitamment et attrapa rapidement une énorme pile de lettre qu'il déposa dans son sac avant de transplaner rapidement vers son dortoir.

Il se traita plusieurs fois d'abruti en se disant qu'il aurait pu faire mieux que de trouver de simples morceaux de papier, mais il se promit tout de même de les lire. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il posa la pile de papier sur le bureau avant de se rendre aux autres cours de la journée, tout de même curieux et bizarrement impatient de lire le contenu des lettres de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey ! Je décide enfin de poster le premier véritable chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_(Oui les chapitres sont courts mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je pense qu'une lettre par chapitre sera amplement suffisant !)_

* * *

Ca y est. Harry avait enfin fini tous ses cours. Il marchait dans les couloirs la tête baissée, une pile de bouquins qu'il serrait contre son torse dans les bras. Il réfléchissait aux éventuelles choses que pourrait contenir les lettres de Malfoy. Il fût coupé dans ses pensées et se fît bousculer contre la pierre froide et dure des murs du château. Il grimaça un peu et fît tomber tous ses bouquins, il releva son regard noir vers le responsable de sa bousculade. Draco. Bien évidemment.

-Alors, Potter, on marche plus droit ? Lâcha froidement le blond. Tu vas devoir te baisser pour tout ramasser, c'est dommage…

-Content de toi, Malfoy ?! Répondit Harry, froidement.

-Plutôt, oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu dois avoir l'habitude de te mettre à genoux, répliqua une nouvelle fois Malfoy en regardant Harry de haut en bas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il décida une nouvelle fois de recourir à l'indifférence. Comme toutes les fois où il avait été humilié. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et il pût apercevoir la plupart des élèves rire de lui. Il se dépêcha de ramasser tous ses ouvrages et se précipita rapidement dans son dortoir, terriblement énervé et bouleversé.

Il jeta son sac sur son lit avant de s'assoir à son bureau. Il respira profondément avant de se saisir des écrits de son fatal ennemi. Il ouvrit le premier parchemin et commença à lire.

_"12 février 1996, 03 :18._

_Est-ce normal de ne pas réussir à se confier ? Sûrement, lorsque nous sommes seul. Mais comment fait-on pour ne pas l'être dans ce cas ? Est-ce possible de ne pas l'être lorsque l'on joue un rôle ? Certainement pas. Si les gens vous aiment pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, en conséquent, vous n'êtes pas aimé. Et en conséquent, vous êtes seul. Suis-je coincé dans ce cas ? Coincé dans ce rôle terriblement étroit de gamin arrogant, égoïste, et ignorant des difficultés auxquelles les gens « normaux » sont confrontés ? Suis-je anormal ? Sûrement. Mais ai-je le choix ? Sûrement pas. Est-ce frustrant de lancer des appels aux secours sans recevoir aucune réponse ? Non. Ce qui est frustrant est sûrement le fait que ces appels ne soient même pas transmis."_

… Harry resta figé. Draco Malfoy n'était pas l'auteur de ces lettres. C'était impossible. Pourtant… C'était bien l'écriture du blond sur ce parchemin. Sur ce parchemin qui venait sûrement de tout changer. Il prit une grande aspiration avant de continuer sa lecture.

_"Et puis il y a cette personne… Cette personne qui m'obsède. Cette personne dont je ne peux même pas écrire le prénom tellement c'en est impossible. Je ne dors plus. Je ne vis plus. Et si on ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement seul, seul avec sa conscience et ses remords ? Et si c'était impossible ? Je mourrais. Mais je ne vis plus. La mort est donc sûrement comparable à ma vie. Mais peut-être que sa présence n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Peut-être qu'elle occupe mes pensées, mon esprit. Peut-être m'empêche-t-elle de penser à tout le reste. A tout ce qui me détruit… Balivernes. Sa présence est une torture. Peut-être même plus atroce que mes pensées. Sûrement même plus atroce que ma solitude. Je pense que je ne vais pas dormir."_

Harry avait sûrement eu les yeux écarquillés durant toute la lecture de cette lettre pour le moins… Effarante. Draco Malfoy souffrait. Draco Malfoy ressentait quelque chose autre que son arrogance et sa stupidité. Draco Malfoy était… Amoureux. Harry était étonné, oui. Effaré, peut-être. Mais il y croyait. Chaque être humain possédait un cœur, et Harry partait du principe que chacun pouvait souffrir. Même dans le silence le plus total. Lui-même avait beaucoup souffert. Lui-même avait beaucoup fait semblant d'aller bien pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches. Et les proches de Draco… Etaient-ils là pour lui comme ceux d'Harry l'étaient ? Ca y est. Le brun commençait à vouloir en savoir plus. Il prit une nouvelle lettre dans sa main mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de la reposer. Il était plus sage de savoir se modérer. Harry avait peur. Peur de devenir accroc aux secrets de son pire ennemi. Il décida de se poser limite à une lettre par jour. Une seule. Un seul misérable écrit de Draco Malfoy. Et c'est la tête pleine de question qu'il alla se coucher.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit en cours après s'être préparé rapidement. Bizarrement, au petit déjeuner, son regard se glissa directement au bout de la table Serpentard où se trouvait un Draco cerné. Il avait l'air excédé et épuisé. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué cette facette du jeune homme, tout paraissait tellement plus évident désormais… Malheureusement, ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Hermione.

-Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

-Prends de la brioche, ajouta Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Le brun remonta ses lunettes, un peu plus haut sur son nez, en regardant Ron manger.

-Non, tout va bien, répondit-il avec persuasion. Je suis juste fatigué.

Ses amis le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de recommencer à manger. Ouf, il était passé inaperçu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de voir le jeune homme au regard acier se lever et venir vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me reluquer comme ça ? Lui dit-il froidement. C'est ta véritable orientation sexuelle qui commence à prendre le dessus ?

Harry entre-ouvrit la bouche de choc et se leva. Un silence terriblement pesant enveloppa la grande salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient désormais face.

-De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?! Répondit Harry, criant à moitié.

-De quoi je parle ? Demanda le blond, je parle de ton orientation sexuelle. Ne nous fais pas croire que tu aimes les femmes, as-tu vu ta dégaine Potter ?

Le même sourire dédaigneux qu'habituellement était sculpté sur ses lèvres.

-Je te conseille de la fermer d'accord ?! Répliqua le brun.

-Ooh.. Potter est vexé ? Ajouta Draco, d'un air faussement attendri et totalement ironique.

Le brun plongea son regard émeraude dans le regard acier du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait plus à y percevoir cette pointe d'arrogance, de haine habituelle. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne voyait que de la détresse. Malgré tout ce que le blond tentait de cacher derrière ses manières. Harry finit par quitter la grande salle, bousculant un peu Draco sur son passage, et de remonter à nouveau dans son dortoir jusqu'à avoir cours.

Le reste de la journée fût paisible. Mais Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme qui lui paraissait désormais bien plus qu'ambigu. Il était intrigué, curieux, et bizarrement, une pointe d'admiration brillait dans ses yeux…


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hey, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_(Oui, je le répète, mes chapitres sont courts et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai mes raisons !)_

* * *

Une nouvelle journée était passée. Une nouvelle longue et dure journée. Harry était terriblement pressé. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il rêvait de monter dans son dortoir et de lire toutes les lettres de Draco. Il rêvait de connaître plus. Il était dans le dortoir de Ron avec Hermione. Mais il ne portait absolument aucun intérêt à la conversation de ses amis. La seule chose qui l'obsédait était ces lettres. Quant à Ron, il regardait sa petite amie parler avec énergie du dernier cours de potion d'un air complètement blasé. Habituellement, il pouvait regarder son ami. Il pouvait s'échanger tous les deux un regard complice. Un regard qui voulait tout dire sur la jeune fille. Mais ce soir là, Harry se contentait de fixer le sol dans la seule attente de pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir.

- Harry, commença finalement Ron, « tu as l'air bizarre en ce moment…

Le brun cligna des yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Je suis vraiment fatigué, je pense que je ne vais pas tarde à aller me coucher…

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard troublé.

-D'accord, commença la jeune fille, bonne nuit, Harry…

Le brun sourit légèrement à ses deux amis avant de se lever et de retourner dans son dortoir. Enfin. Il alla directement s'assoir face à son bureau et déplia lentement une nouvelle lettre.

_« 5 juin 1996, 18 :30_

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 16 ans. A ce qu'il paraît, chez les modlus, ça se fête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché 16 longues années. J'ai l'impression que tous ses jours, toutes ses heures, ses secondes de mon existence n'importent personne. Pourquoi à chacun de mes anniversaires j'ai si mal ? Est-ce réellement possible de vivre sans ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce possible d'être un simple pion sur un jeu d'échec ? Apparemment oui… Un pion. On m'utilise comme protection et lorsqu'on m'aura supprimé, ça n'importera personne. Est-ce de ma faute ? Probablement. Est-ce que je me mens ? Sûrement. Si on me considère comme un simple pion, pourquoi parle-t-on de vie, ou même de mort ? On ne tue pas un pion. On le supprime. On le jette négligemment dans un coin de la pièce, agacé par sa défaite. Et si je n'étais pas ce que les autres essaient de me faire croire que je suis ? Si j'étais moi aussi humain ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me plains au juste ? Je n'ai pas encore ma marque. Même si ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai déjà 16 ans, depuis 18 heures et 30 minutes. Ma liberté n'est plus qu'une question de mois, ou même de jours. Je l'aime toujours… Peut-on réellement faire une croix sur la personne que l'on aime sans que cela nous hante ? J'ai peur. Et je regrette. Je suis anormal. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive même pas à écrire ce qu'il est en train de m'arriver ? Même le fait d'avoir ma marque dans peu de temps est bien plus facile à exprimer que ça. »_

Harry stoppa sa lecture quelques secondes, un horrible poids dans le cœur. Draco avait eu 16 ans et personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Le brun savait ce que cela représentait d'être délaissé. Lui non plus n'avais jamais eu le droit à une fête d'anniversaire pendant 11 ans. Mais désormais, il avait enfin eu la joie d'avoir de vrais amis, de vrais proches… Comment est-ce que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas connaître ça ? Mais le pire était cette histoire de marque… Harry c'était toujours douté que Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un de très confiant. Mais il venait désormais de découvrir que celui-ci était aux services de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents… Et Draco allait bientôt en faire partie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça… Mais avouer au blond qu'il avait lu ses lettres serait comme signer son arrêt de mort. Il serait fou de rage… Harry était dans une impasse. Il continua à lire la lettre, complètement abasourdi…

« _Je pense que je vais y arriver. C'est tellement ridicule… Bon. Je crois que j'aime les hommes… Voilà, c'est écrit. Je ne crois pas, j'en suis même sûr… J'ai eu beau coucher avec presque toutes les filles de Serpentard, aucune ne m'a réellement excité. Il n'y a que lui… Il m'attire. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de glisser mon regard sur lui lorsqu'il ne me regarde pas. »_

Wow, wow, wow, wow. Pardon ? Draco Malfoy était-il vraiment l'auteur de ces lettres ? Impossible. Etait-ce une blague de mauvais goût que Dumbledore aurait organisé afin d'apprendre à Harry qu'être rancunier et curieux était mal ? Sûrement pas. Non, Draco Malfoy était bien gay… Tout comme Harry. Et en plus de ça, Draco Malfoy était amoureux… Par Merlin, de qui ?! Le brun brûlait d'envie de le savoir. Il était réellement devenu accroc aux lettres du blond… Il continua à nouveau sa lecture.

« _Est-ce qu'un jour il comprendra ? Bien sûr que non, Draco. Tu as vu la façon dont tu agis avec lui ? Je suis un abruti. Un parfait crétin. Un petit gosse de riche qui ne veut pas céder au rôle qu'il joue. Je l'aime. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis con. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne. J'aimerais qu'il sache que toutes ses humiliations n'ont qu'un seul but –et non celui de lui faire du mal-, mais simplement celui de me rapprocher de lui. Celui d'avoir droit à un simple regard, aussi haineux soit-il. A une simple parole, aussi méchante soit-elle. Celui d'avoir droit à une simple attention._

_Je me sens bête… »_

Fin du courrier… Harry resta perplexe… Toutes ses humiliations ? Et si… Non. Bien sûr que non. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Ils se détestaient depuis maintenant presque 6 ans. Même si Harry commençait à ne plus réussir à ressentir de la haine envers le jeune homme… Mais le blond n'avait pas humilié qu'Harry depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il devait sûrement parler de quelqu'un d'autre… Bizarrement, une vague de déception traversa le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'il pût penser que le jeune homme au regard acier pouvait aimer un homme autre que lui. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas amoureux de Draco. Mais toutes ses découvertes commençaient à le rendre un peu plus unique… Il était sûrement le seul à connaître tout ça et Harry se trouvait privilégié de connaître la vie si inaccessible du Serpentard. Il était le seul à avoir réussi à creuser plus loin en dessous de la moue arrogante de Draco Malfoy. Et il avait beau penser tout ce qu'il voulait à propos de lui, il était désormais l'unique personne qui pouvait l'atteindre.


End file.
